Jan's Revenge
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: A mysterious duo brings Jan back from the dead, so he can have his way with Sir Integra. (Lemon)


There was a flash of lightening across the sky as a figure in black heading toward the Hellsing estate. Passing like a ghost through the gates, and onto the grounds, it became a part of the shadows whenever it would walk past guards, evading them enough to make it to the front door and slip under the cracks like smoke would. It reformed on the other side, its face illuminated in the light of the hallway.

There was no face though, simply a red mask. The mask was made of metal, and shone in the bright glow of the overhead fixtures. The face of the mask was shaped into a grin, the eyes staring soullessly into nothing, black as night, and the mouth filled with the same empty blackness. The figure produced a machete from a sheath on its back. The blade was stained with blood, but still caught the light as if it was brand new, bright shining steel.

The figure continued walking at a slow pace, relaxed, taking turn after turn, smiling as it saw the occasional half eaten corpse. It had expected as much, after all, the ghouls must have been hungry. It carefully stepped by each corpse, avoiding staining its black shoes in blood on even the most impossibly large puddle.

After about an hour of solid walking, it made it to the round table meeting room. This room was clean, except for a large pile of ash that lay against one wall. One burned hand was still in relatively recognizable shape, the fingers curled into a middle finger.

"Ready Newton…?" The figure asked in a deep strong voice.

"OF COURSE I AM READY YOU SICK MAN!" roared the man behind him.

Suddenly behind him there was a tall Caucasian man in a long white lab coat. He had a small pair of round spectacles on, black hair that was greying along the side of his head, a grimace on his face, white gloves on, black boots, standing at around 6 feet tall, and in his hands, a 10 foot long, metal pole.

"Fix him…" the figure said.

"Yes I will do so PRECISELY!" he yelled again, marching over to the ashes, and bringing the pole down in the black dust.

The one named Newton brought his pole up and down again and again, hitting the ashes, and causing them to reform. Slowly they became jelly-like, then fleshier, as they grew outward and forward, torso, arms, legs, a head, deep milk chocolate brown skin, and a mess of brown hair on its head.

There stood the fallen vampire, Jan Valentine. He moved his arms and legs a bit, flexing his muscles and laughing.

"Hahaha! Mother fucker, I'm alive! Hell ya! Of course I am naked… and I lost my peircings… well shit."

He looked at the masked figure in front of him, and the man brandishing the pole, who looked away from the naked figure of Jan with a grimace. The man in black however stared at him, the empty soulless eyes of the red mask staring into him.

Jan grinned and stuck his hand out. "The name is Jan Valentine, nice to meet your ass, you the one who brought me back to the land of the living?"

The figure nodded and shook Jan's bare hand with his gloved one. After that Jan looked about the room and grinned sheepishly.

"I don't suppose you've got my clothes do ya?" he asked.

His savior nodded, and handed him a bundle of clothes. Jan put them on, a black shirt and blue jeans. Jan smiled and picked up a discarded AK-47 off of one of the dead bodies.

"Well if you'd excuse me I'm gonna go fuck the shit of that Hellsing bitch now. See ya buddy! Thanks again!" the vulgar vampire said, walking away with his hands behind his back and the gun slung over his shoulder.

"Do we just allow the SIIIIICK MAN to leave then…?" Newton asked.

"Yes. We have other things to do. I've got a big boner for Schrodinger right now. We're leaving."

"GAAAH YOU SICK MAN!" Newton hissed and stomped along with the masked figure.

Meanwhile, Jan continued to walk along through the mansion, snickering at the dead ghouls he had walked these halls with mere hours earlier. He had to get to Hellsing's office without being seen. If that stupid fucking butler caught him, or god forbid that freak Alucard, he'd be dead again. After going to hell once, he had decided that going there again would be a pretty terrible thing. However he couldn't let Hellsing get away with besting him. He wasn't the bitch, she was. He was gonna make sure that fat English cow paid dearly.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was sitting in her office, smoking one of her priceless cigars and scowling. This had been a bad day. Pretty much all of her staff was dead, and she had to hire more. This would cost a king's ransom, not to mention the weapons, training, uniforms, it was going be a huge pain in the arse.

The last thing she wanted is to talk to anyone. Integra had dismissed Alucard, Walter, Seras, and the very few remaining guards to go do whatever they wished. She wanted to be alone, and not think about anything.

Much to the young woman's surprise, there was a knock at her office door. She was confused, as she had specifically said she did NOT want to be disturbed.

"Go away…" she groaned.

Integra jumped as her doors were smashed open, and a gun was pointed to her head before she could even raise her hands. There, standing right in front of her, was none other than that stupid vampire bastard she had killed earlier. Now however, he was wearing new clothes, and holding an assault rifle to her head. The blonde would have killed him right there, but she couldn't risk any sudden moves, and simply glared daggers at him, clenching her teeth into a snarl.

"Hey you fucking vampire hunting slut… miss me?" Jan said with a sick grin, the light glinting off his pointed teeth.

"I killed you…" she hissed.

"Yea, I know you did, some crazy mother fucker in a mask came by, he and his loopy ass friend healed me, so now JAN IS BACK! HAHAHA!" he said right to her face.

"Hmmm what to do with you…" he pondered aloud, mockingly scratching his head and keeping his gun trained on her.

"Oh I know!" Jan exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "Take your clothes off… bitch." he hissed.

Integra growled, but sighed, as she had no choice. Slowly, she started unbuttoning her top as Jan watched, licking his lips. Her hands pulled her jacket away, and took off her undershirt. Hidden behind her white lacey bra was 2 C-cup breasts, firm and attractive. Also, there was the skin adorning it, a well-tanned brown that was simply hypnotic.

Jan smiled and rubbed the growing lump in his pants as he kept his weapon on her with the other.

"All of your clothes…" Jan said with a grin, poking her breast with the gun and making her blush rather adorably.

Slowly, the British lady unclipped her bra and let her breasts bounce free. They were not exceptionally large, but they were very attractive, rather cute honestly. Slowly, she slipped off her trousers and her lacey white panties showed. She gulped and looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"There…" the vampire huntress said shyly.

"Naw naw, panties too… I'm so fuckin' hard right now…" he hissed.

Integra's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! Not on your life! I would never expose my most sacred flesh to your kind!" she yelled.

"Well fine then, I'll just blow your brains out and fuck your corpse. Either way, I'll be happy." he gave her a sick grin, and the leader of the Hellsing family decided she truly had no choice.

She grabbed the waist of her panties, and pulled down, her crotch exposed to him as she looked down in shame. The thought of being forced to disrobe for this monster was simply disgusting. It enraged her, but there was nothing she could do.

If the leader of Hellsing was gone, there would be no one to reel in Alucard, no one to keep England safe, she needed to survive for the sake of her country, and her people. This thought alone kept her from assaulting the sick vampire for his gun.

"Alright… now that you're nice and naked… I wanna fuck you…" he said, walking closer to her.

"NO!" she screamed, her eyes widening with fear.

"You cannot take my virginity, I must stay pure until I am married…" she whispered, staring at him with a look of pleading that she wished she could hide.

"Well shit bitch, you're really serious huh?" Jan said with a mock tone of sincerity. "Well alright then, I'm in a pretty nice mood today, so all you gotta do to save yourself is take my big vampire cock up you're tight little ass."

Integra groaned. That would hurt like all hell, and sodomy was a sin… then again, sodomy was much less terrible than losing her virtue to a creature such as this. Again, she didn't appear to have a choice in the matter.

"Very well… if you must…" she said with a slight nod.

Jan licked his lips. He would have to find that man in the mask and give him a proper thank you for bringing him back to fuck this English whore until he screamed his name.

"Bend over the desk…" the vampire said.

Integra did as she was told, spreading her legs and laying her upper half across the expensive wood. She gulped as there was a zipping sound from behind her, and a shiver ran up the huntress's spine as the vampire's throbbing cock poked against her tight ass. It was cold, like a corpse, but after all, that's what she should she expect from the undead.

"You ready…?" he asked, rubbing her soft ass cheeks and making her suppress a small moan.

"Get it over with you bastard…" she growled, gripping the table in preparation.

Slowly, the cold but stone-hard meat began to slide into her unbelievably tight rear, making her grit her teeth in pain. It hurt bad, and the fact that it wasn't the least bit warm was not helping. Jan still had the Kalashnikov pressed to her head though, so the head of Hellsing did her best to endure. After a little bit of effort, Jan got himself fully inside her.

"Mother fucker… you're one tight little bitch huh?" he said with a laugh.

Integra blushed and gripped the table tighter, her tight ass stretched to its limit, and throbbing with the pain of trying to accommodate Jan's cock. He was big, or at least he felt big, she didn't have any experience with male genitalia, so she couldn't say for sure.

Meanwhile on Jan's end, he could not believe how tight this English prude was! It felt so so good to be in her. Slowly, the vampire began thrusting his hips. His dick moving in and out of her hole with great difficulty and causing Integra to groan, but not yelp. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

"F-Fuck yea… Ohhhh damn this feels so fuckin' awesome…" he groaned, gripping the brit's hips and earning a small pained moan as he went deeper.

"You bastard…" she hissed, gripping the table tighter.

As much as Integra hated to admit it, it was beginning to feel good. Jan was huge for her, and his cock in her tight ass was starting to hurt less and less, and turn her on more and more. To the vampire huntress's horror, a small stream of her juices began to dribble out of her slit and down her thighs. She was emberassed more than anything, and prayed that he wouldn't notice.

Jan closed his eyes, and started going faster, really getting into it. Integra's eyes widened as her glasses hung crooked on her face and her hair hung around her eyes. The monster's movements we're slowly becoming intoxicating and incredible. More of her resistance was melting, and she began to move her hips with him.

"Huh? Whats this… Does my new bitch like how I'm treating her…?" Jan asked with a tone of mockery.

By now all of her resistance and judgement had melted. She wanted more.

"Shut the fuck up and go faster you stupid punk!" she roared, going even faster, driving Jan deeper inside of her.

Jan gritted his teeth. This felt absolutely amazing… and now that she had finally let go of her resistance, it felt a thousand times better. He moved faster and faster, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper as the pleasure began to run through his throbbing member and rise to a peak.

Integra could feel the incredible pleasure of what could only be an orgasm. She had never experienced one before, and it felt absolutely amazing! She went as fast as she could, a few more thrusts took her over the edge and the incredible feeling washed over her in great waves that caused her to scream and moan and cry to god almighty as she came.

"OHHH FUCK OH GOD YES AHHH AHHHH YES!"

Jan felt the walls of her tight ass clench around him again and again, causing his sticky seed to explode out of him as he climaxed. He groaned in bliss as his cock filled the tight Lady Hellsing to the brim with his essence.

"God yea…" he sighed, exhaling deeply.

"Wow…" Integra groaned, coming down from her orgasmic high.

"You were pretty fucking awesome, Hellsing bitch." he said, looking at her.

"Yea well… you weren't so bad yourself uhh… what was your name…" she muttered.

"Jan, Jan Valentine." he said with a grin.

Integra grabbed her pistol from below her desk, aiming it at the vampire that stood naked in front of her.

"Sorry then Jan, but as leader of the Hellsing organization, I'll need to kill you now…" she said with a smirk.

Jan stared at her, then smiled.

"Oh, you sneaky little bitch…" he said, and Hellsing blasted his brains out with a single blessed silver bullet.


End file.
